Death Parade Origins: Nona
by Nani-Chan16
Summary: Nona wakes up on the little tree with a strange man waiting for her. His name? Ginta. (Sorry for the bad summary)


Hi everyone! This is my first ever published story here on FF, so hopefully I'll be able to become a better writer as the stories progresses. I decided to go with Nona first since she was easily my favorite character in Death Parade and I've always wanted to write about her origin story. Anyways, enjoy!  
-Nani

Disclaimer: I do not own Death parade or characters.

There was a bright light that shined upon her. When she opened her eyes, there was a man who looked over her. Both were lying on a small tree, yet it felt like a mattress. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find anything to say. The man looked at her and smiled. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Who are you?" she replied.

"I'm Ginta. And you?"

She only looked at him and tried to think.

"Sorry, that was mean. You don't have a name. Not yet anyways."

"Not yet?"

He then stood up telling her to follow him. She hesitated, unsure whether to trust the man or not. Looking around, there wasn't much of a choice but to follow him. They crossed an old bridge from the island they were on.

"Is that your house?" She asked him. "It's huge."

"Oh that old thing?" he stopped to turn around. "Yeah, it's smaller than it looks."

"Where are you heading?"

He grinned at her. "To see Oculus. He will explain everything better than I can." They both arrived to some doors that seemed to be an elevator. Suddenly the doors opened.

"You're late Clavis."

Out appeared a man with green hair; he had a yellow streak and his eyes were closed. "I'm sorry about that Ginta. Where can I take you?" He faced her. She couldn't help but blush.

"Take us to Oculus' place." Ginta said.

He grinned. "You got it."

It wasn't long, but it did take a while. After all, they had to go below the first floor from the 90th floor. The doors opened and in it was a dark room; Ginta entered and called out "Oculus, I know you're in here." She looked back and Clavis only smiled before the doors closed again. When she caught up to Ginta, there was a older man with an odd pink ponytail and beard leaning over a table.

"Oculus, what the hell is that?"

Oculus looked up with a smirk. "What do you think? It's a galactic pool table. I just got it; want to play?"

Ginta only scowled. "We don't have time for this."

Oculus looked at the girl with light aqua blue hair. "How about you? Care for a game?"

She looked at him with confused eyes. "I've never played."

"Well there's a first time for everything." He handed her a cue stick. She looked at Ginta, who was irritated, but didn't stop her. He step up the planets and gestured her to come to him.

"It's pretty simple. You can pick either the outer or inner planets and hit them with the sun. If you make one in, you go again; if not, then it's the other person's turn. But don't hit the moon, you hit that one after all your planets are in the pockets. Whoever hits all their planets and then the moon wins. Simple enough, don't you think? You can break."

She went over to the cue ball, and hit it towards the rest of them, making in Jupiter.

"Wow. You're good at this."

"Thanks." This time, she hits Neptune. She also made Uranus, but not before hitting Venus. She scowled.

"Thank you." He then hit Mercury. They continued hitting and missing their respective planets before the girl was left with the moon and Oculus was left with the earth; he had lined up the ball for her.

"You have to call it. Which pocket do you think it's going to hit? But know that if it goes into another pocket or if the sun falls in, I win."

She nodded and went to the sun. Her brows furrowed, there wasn't much of a clear shot. If she went for the closest pocket, it would hit the Earth. But what if…

She grabbed the stick and aimed the sun at the moon. "Bottom left."

His eyebrow raised. "Bottom left? Wouldn't it be easier to hit it on the upper right?"

She simply looked at him. "Bottom left." And with that, she hit the sun, bouncing it off past the earth and hitting the bottom left pocket. Oculus stood there completely astonished. She looked back at an impressed Ginta, but it lasted a second.

"So." Oculus came behind her. "Are you going to name her?"

"Yes,she will be Nona."

"Nona?"

"I have big hopes for you; but for now you will be an arbiter."

An arbiter? She looked at both of them with a confused look.

"You see Nona," Oculus said "when two people die at the same time, they come to one of our bars. During that time, we see all their memories and make them play a game. During the game, we create an extreme condition to see the darkness of their souls. We then judge them to see which will be reincarnated and sent to the void where their souls stay there for eternity."

"So I'm like a god?"

"No, God is always working on other things so he isn't able to pass judgement on all souls."

 _Pass judgement to all souls, huh?_

"Come on, we have guests arriving soon and you still have to learn how to do it Nona."

She was just about to turn around when a hand grabbed her wrist. Oculus gave her a smile and leaned close to her ear.

"Let's go" he said while waiting for Clavis.

"Coming." She almost ran to Ginta. Even though it was barely a whisper, she couldn't help but start thinking of what Oculus just said.

 _Remember this,_

 _1) Arbiters cannot stop making judgement for it is more than their job, it is the reason they exist._

 _2) Arbiters cannot experience death, for doing so will make them more human and taint their judgments_

 _and 3) Arbiters cannot experience emotions. After all, dummies can't feel anything can they?_

The elevator bell rang and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Welcome back. Where to?"

"Take us to Quinn's place. This one here has a lot to learn."

Clavis could only grin.

"You've got it."


End file.
